General Wade Lester
"Well lookie here, we've got ourselves a retarded faction, i have an idea, lets obliterate all these motherfuckers." General Wade Lester is a Militant 5-Star General in The Jkirk Federations. Basic Info Name: Wade Eureka Lester Species: Human/Militant Gender: Male Elighiment: Chaotic Neutral Size: 5 Foot, 9 Inches Weapons: C-T57 Plasma Rifle, BG4 Battle Mace Gadgets: Battlefield Viewer Age: 27 Personality General Lester is a rather a "Instead of peaceful solutions, I'll solve this with violence" type of guy. He does however resort to Peaceful Stuff when told to by Joshua the Hedgehog. He usually underestimates his enemies, thinking they are Mentally Retarded, which is a bad thing..... However, he also shows a deadly figuration which brings (some) fear into the hearts of his enemies. He also shows some respect towards Superior enemies, and Jkirk Personal who have proved themselves in Combat. Quotes "You've.... you've got to be.... wow...": Says when his enemy is losing, epicly. "Alright, Maggots, welcome to you're first day in hell": Says when he is training new troops. "Well Shit... time to leave": Says when he is on full retreat "Men, retreat and regroup, we'll attack with another wave later *5 minutes later* We're back.": Says when he retreats but later comes back. "Nobody messes with General Lester and gets away with it": Says when hes winning a battle "This... this cannot be freaking happening": Says when hes losing a battle "Today is just not my day....": Says when he messes up in a battle. Gadgets Battlefield Viewer Like Joshua the Hedgehog's Battlefield Viewer (BFV), it allows the user to view the battle on a satellite view. Lester's BFV however is modified to view it from an Nearby O7-AQ or Reaper X2Y, or even an Q-G52 Recon Drine Mk II. This BFV is also a Tablet-like Device, and he usually uses this when he is commanding his troops in battle. Weapons C-T57 Plasma Rifle: Commonly used by the R7-CQ Terminator, it is favored by General Lester, only this variation is customized. It has an enlarged Barrel, increasing damage, and has a Laser-based Scope to improve Accuracy. This is typically the main Ranged Weapon he brings into Combat. BG4 Battle Mace: The BG4 Battle Mace is a Mace made and powered out of Dark Matter, it is rather an effective weapon, as it is made for Gen. Lester only. The Mace also have a "Burst" Attack, which if it comes in contact within a Vehicle, it causes the vehicle to be Partially or Entirely crippled. The Mace is usually his main Melee Weapon he brings into Combat. History Wade Eureka Lester was born on December 4th, 1988, on the planet: Fadenhawk, the Militant Human Homeworld. He was automatically an Orphan when his Mother died during his Birth, while his Father had refused to take him in. Wade had been living in a Orphan House for about his entire Childhood. During his Childhood, he had an interest of Military Expertise, and was learning all sorts of Military Tactics. During his Teenage Years, he went to the Xawton Military Academy to enlist in the United Miiltants of Fadenhawk (U.M.F) Army. He was showing expert Skills in the Courses he went through, and even went through a Squadron Command Course, which he shown that he could command a Squadron of Militants successfully. After 4 Months, he had graduated from the Academy (At Age 17) and was enlisted as a Staff Sergeant within the UMF and then at the age of 19, he had already gotten the promotion of 1st Lieutenant, and was in command of a entire Platoon. At the Age of 20, he was sent into the Militant Civil War, and was seen commanding his Platoon: "Lester's Falcons", in entire Battles across the Battlefront. After he turned 24, he had reached the Rank of Supreme Commander, and lead the Last Battle of the Civil War, which he successfully completed, ending the War. After the War, he had earned the "Best Officer" Medal and the "Most Dangerous Leader" Medal for his Actions. At the age of 26, he had witnessed the most Remember-able moment of his life, the Merging of The Jkirk Federations and the UMF, where he, along with Millions of other Militants, were Enlisted into the Jkirkian Military. Lester was in the Rank of Colonel when he was Enlisted, taking command of the Planet: Slioto. On January 25th, 2015, his Army upon Slioto was attacked by The Keter Var Empire, in the Grand Defense of Slioto, where after a Series of Battles, along with the Help of the Jkirk Battle Fleet, he had successfully defended the Planet from Planetary Invasion. After this, he had received his life long Dream: The Promotion of General, where he now had access to Jkirk's Entire Arsenal. After a few Battles, he went from 1-Star General to a 5-Star, the maximum Military Rank in the Jkirk Federations. Receiving the Nickname: General Lester, he has served in a few known Wars: Including the Jkirk - Shard War. General Lester is currently leading his entire Army today.